


Beautiful disaster

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: The Clouds of Northland Thunder [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa one-shot è il proseguimento di "Northern Star". Non avrete creduto che, una volta sposati, tra Thor e Loki potesse andare tutto liscio, vero? Loki è davvero un "beautiful disaster" e per trattare con lui ci vuole tatto e pazienza infiniti! Già la mattina dopo la prima notte di nozze, c'è un litigio che nasce dalla decisione di Odino di far riparare il Bifrost. Ovviamente Loki vede la cosa in un modo tutto suo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful disaster

BEAUTIFUL DISASTER

 

_Oh and I don’t know_

_I don’t know what he’s after_

_But he’s so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_(“Beautiful disaster” – Kelly Clarkson)_

La mattina successiva alla sua prima notte di nozze, Thor si svegliò all’alba e restò incantato ad ammirare il suo sposo addormentato accanto a lui. Loki pareva così indifeso e tranquillo adesso che dormiva, con la testa lievemente inclinata verso di lui, il bel viso disteso e rilassato nel sonno, i capelli corvini un po’ scompigliati e un leggerissimo sorriso sulle labbra.

Thor sarebbe rimasto ad ammirarlo per ore, ma sapeva di doversi recare al cospetto di suo padre. Si alzò quindi dal letto cercando di muoversi più silenziosamente che poteva per non disturbare il sereno riposo del suo amato. Gli sfiorò la fronte con un lieve bacio e uscì dalla camera.

Quando, più tardi, anche Loki si destò, sulle prime rimase stupito e si chiese dove mai si trovasse, poi gli ritornarono in mente tutti i ricordi della notte appena trascorsa e ciò lo turbò non poco.

_Com’è possibile? Io, Loki, mi sono lasciato così dominare e travolgere da Thor? Gli ho concesso il permesso di fare dal mio corpo tutto ciò che voleva? Devo essere impazzito, io non posso perdere il controllo in questo modo, qui è necessario stabilire delle regole ben precise._

_E, a proposito, dov’è finito Thor?_

Si alzò dal letto, guardandosi attentamente intorno per accertarsi che Thor non lo potesse vedere mentre si lavava, si rivestiva e si preparava. Era singolare avere ancora tanto pudore dopo l’intimità raggiunta con lo sposo durante la loro prima notte, ma con le luci del giorno erano ricomparsi anche la consapevolezza, il controllo di sé e pure una certa vergogna.

Un servo bussò alla porta ed entrò con il vassoio della colazione, ma Loki si limitò a mangiare distrattamente qualcosa, chiedendosi ancora una volta dove fosse andato a cacciarsi Thor.

_Ah, cominciamo bene se mi lascia già da solo senza nemmeno farmi sapere dove posso trovarlo!_

Aveva appena finito di formulare questo pensiero che già avrebbe voluto rimangiarselo… era assurdo, adesso non poteva nemmeno fare un passo senza che Thor lo tenesse per la manina? Ma era stato drogato o cosa, durante la cerimonia nuziale?

“Non sono mica prigioniero in questa camera, posso andarmene come e quando voglio, Thor o non Thor!” disse per darsi un contegno. “Un po’ di dignità, che diamine…”

Alle parole avrebbe fatto seguire l’azione e sarebbe uscito deciso dalla stanza, ma in quel preciso istante Thor rientrò nella camera e s’illuminò in volto nel vederlo.

“Buongiorno, mio caro, hai dormito bene? Non ho voluto disturbarti” lo salutò con calore, in pochi passi gli fu accanto e lo strinse tra le braccia, sollevandolo da terra e baciandolo a lungo, come se fossero mesi che non lo vedeva. “Sono così felice di trovarti qui!”

“Pensavi fossi scappato? Bella fiducia dimostri di avere in me” replicò, piccato, Loki, divincolandosi per sfuggire a quelle effusioni troppo intense per lui. “Tu, piuttosto, dov’eri?”

“Sono andato a parlare con nostro padre… no, non correggermi, adesso è davvero nostro padre. Ieri sera mi aveva chiesto di recarmi al suo cospetto come prima cosa stamattina per informarlo sulla nostra prima notte di nozze e…”

“Su che cosa?” reagì Loki, sconvolto. “Immagino che gli avrai raccontato tutto per filo e per segno e magari c’erano anche tutti gli invitati? Ha intenzione di fare un proclama per tutta Asgard?”

“No di certo e non capisco perché la cosa ti turba tanto” rispose Thor, senza scomporsi “Desiderava solo sincerarsi della mia felicità.”

“Eh, già, perché con me non si può mai sapere, vero? E’ commovente la vostra fiducia nei miei confronti…”

“Loki, è una bellissima mattina ed è il nostro primo giorno di matrimonio, ti prego di non rovinare tutto con le tue recriminazioni assolutamente fuori luogo” disse Thor, ma il suo tono era tenero e non di rimprovero. “Siamo sposati, io ti amo più della mia vita e presto regneremo insieme. Cosa c’è che non ti va bene?”

Loki scosse il capo, rendendosi conto di aver esagerato. In realtà ce l’aveva principalmente con se stesso per essersi lasciato andare con Thor durante la notte e lo innervosiva che altri potessero venire a conoscenza di un fatto simile. Ne andava del suo onore, in fin dei conti…

“Padre aveva anche un’altra sorpresa per noi, il suo personale regalo di nozze” annunciò poi Thor con entusiasmo.

“Tutte queste belle sorprese finiranno per viziarmi…” commentò sarcastico il giovane Jotun.

Thor decise di ignorare il commento caustico, era troppo felice per lasciarsi smontare.

“Padre farà ricostruire il Bifrost!” esclamò.

La reazione di Loki fu quanto mai inaspettata. Indietreggiò di qualche passo, impallidendo e serrando le labbra. Per un attimo parve perdere la padronanza di sé, poi si riebbe e tentò di abbozzare una risposta beffarda, nel suo stile. Il tentativo, tuttavia, fallì miseramente e ciò che venne fuori fu la protesta amareggiata e offesa di una persona tradita.

“Immagino, già, immagino quanto sia importante per te che quel passaggio venga riaperto. Mi stupisce però che tu abbia il coraggio di venirmelo a dire in faccia” sibilò. “Sei dunque tanto ipocrita?”

Il Dio del Tuono fece un passo verso Loki, stupito e addolorato di vederlo così, ma, per quanto si sforzasse, non capiva assolutamente cosa potesse aver detto di male.

“Che cosa ti prende, Loki? So bene che il Bifrost ti evoca spiacevoli ricordi” gli disse affettuosamente, pensando che il giovane si fosse risentito all’idea di riaprire il collegamento con Jotunheim, la patria che l’aveva rifiutato, “ma non capisco la tua collera al riguardo. Il motivo per cui la notizia che il Ponte sarà riparato mi rallegra tanto è un altro, io…”

“E lo vieni a dire proprio a me? Ma non hai nemmeno un briciolo di vergogna?” esclamò Loki, stravolto dalla rabbia. “Tutte le belle frasi, i discorsi… non valgono niente, come sempre l’unica cosa che sapete fare, qui, è mentirmi e prendervi gioco di me!”

“Io non mi prendo affatto gioco di te, Loki, non riesco a capire…”

“E’ inutile che fingi di non comprendere, so benissimo a chi stai pensando quando esulti all’idea di riavere il Bifrost! Se quella stupida e inutile mortale è così importante per te, allora vattene da Asgard, tornatene a fare la nullità in mezzo a quegli stramaledetti umani e lasciami il trono, almeno qualcosa lo avrò guadagnato!”

Thor trasecolò alle parole di Loki. In realtà lui aveva pensato a tutto fuorché a Jane e non avrebbe mai immaginato che il suo sposo ne ricordasse ancora l’esistenza.

“Loki, ti prego, calmati” disse, cercando di avvicinarglisi. Il giovane Jotun, però, si ritrasse come una belva ferita e gli piantò in faccia due occhi colmi di rancore, delusione e di tutto il dolore del mondo. “Pensi davvero che io sia felice per la possibilità di rivedere Jane?”

“Per che altro? Mi prendi davvero per uno stupido, dunque. Devo essere io a ricordarti chi di noi due è il più intelligente?” replicò Loki, in tono tagliente e caustico. Cercava di dominare lo strano sentimento che lo invadeva e che mai avrebbe ammesso chiamarsi gelosia; voleva mostrarsi superiore, distaccato e indifferente, ma questa volta il Signore degli Inganni era coinvolto troppo profondamente per riuscire a dissimulare.

“Loki… tu sei geloso di Jane?” fece Thor, lasciandosi scappare un sorriso intenerito a quell’idea.

Il giovane Jotun, però, fraintese anche quel sorriso.

“Ti permetti addirittura di ridere di me?” ribatté, velenoso. “Io non sono geloso di nessuno e, tantomeno, di un essere inferiore e meschino come quella dannata mortale! Non oltraggiarmi ulteriormente con la tua presenza ed esci subito da questa stanza! Vattene a Midgard, vattene a Hel o in qualsiasi altro posto fuori di qui!”

“Lo farei, ma ti ricordo che questa è la mia camera” sorrise nuovamente Thor. Da un lato era dispiaciuto di ritrovarsi a litigare così violentemente con il suo sposo, ma dall’altro provava tenerezza nel vederlo dimostrare così chiaramente i suoi reali sentimenti per lui.

“E allora me ne vado io!” concluse Loki, tentando un’uscita drammatica e teatrale dalla stanza. Thor, però, si trovava tra lui e la porta e lo bloccò con facilità, approfittandone per stringerlo a sé.

“Non ti lascerò andare finché non mi avrai ascoltato” gli disse. Loki si divincolò come poté, ma il Dio del Tuono lo strinse più forte tra le braccia muscolose e gli impedì ogni via di fuga, poi continuò a parlargli a bassa voce, vicinissimo. “Non sai che non sono più riuscito nemmeno ad avvicinarmi al Bifrost dopo quanto è accaduto quella notte? Il Ponte spezzato mi rammenta continuamente il terribile scontro che abbiamo avuto e l’atroce paura di perderti per sempre.”

Loki si dibatteva, ma già le forze gli stavano venendo meno. Suo malgrado, dovette ascoltare le parole dello sposo, sebbene volesse convincersi che erano tutte menzogne e che Thor si stava solo burlando di lui.

“Quando il Bifrost sarà riparato, per me non rappresenterà soltanto il passaggio per altri Regni: per me significherà che quella notte non è mai esistita, che noi due non ci siamo mai battuti e che io non ho rischiato di vederti morire. Sarà come riprendere tutto dall’inizio, da quando condividevamo le giornate, gli svaghi e le battaglie, da quando mi dicesti che, nonostante tutto, non avrei mai dovuto dubitare del tuo affetto” continuò con dolcezza Thor. “E’ da lì che io voglio ripartire per iniziare la nostra vita di sposi perché, sebbene amarti e starti vicino stia diventando piuttosto faticoso, io non voglio e non vorrò mai nessun altro al mio fianco. Io ti amo, Loki, amo te e te soltanto.”

“Perché dovrei crederti?” protestò Loki, in tono ben poco credibile.

“Semplicemente perché è vero” rispose tranquillo Thor. “Te lo dimostrerò con i fatti, se non vuoi credere alle mie parole, ogni giorno della mia vita, sempre e comunque.”

Stringendolo più teneramente al petto, il Dio del Tuono baciò Loki con intensità, con tutta la passione e il desiderio che poteva dimostrargli, vincendo la sua ritrosia, assaporandolo con ardore, rubandogli il respiro e fondendosi totalmente in lui.

Quando il bacio terminò, Loki era del tutto smarrito. Consapevole di aver perso ogni possibile residuo di dignità, tentò tuttavia di ridarsi un certo qual contegno con una delle solite battute beffarde, l’arma che sempre adoperava quando si sentiva imbarazzato, fragile e a disagio come in quel momento.

“Non illuderti, Thor” disse. “Vivere con me non sarà una passeggiata e di scontri come questo ne avremo parecchi…”

“A me basta poterti avere al mio fianco” replicò Thor senza scomporsi, sorridendogli con dolcezza e attirandolo di nuovo a sé. “La cosa importante è che non lasciamo mai che il sole tramonti sui nostri contrasti e che ci riappacifichiamo ogni sera. Questo, almeno, puoi promettermelo?”

“In questo momento sì” rispose Loki, ricorrendo di nuovo all’ironia per non mostrare quanto le parole di Thor lo avessero colpito e commosso. “Domani, tuttavia, potrei avere già cambiato idea.”

“Quello che conta è che stiamo insieme” concluse Thor, baciandolo di nuovo. Aveva capito che, alla fine, era l’unico modo per farlo stare zitto almeno per un po’!

 

 

FINE


End file.
